


Throw My Picture at the Wall

by CalistaWon



Series: Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it ends in the previous work in the series), Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Misunderstandings, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon
Summary: “I think you should take some time and reevaluate your opinions. Until then, I believe it would be best if you didn’t contact either of us," and then Phil hangs up.Wilbur is left feeling empty. And guilty. And really, really fucking confused. He didn’t think yelling at Tommy once would warrant blocking all contact.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165433
Comments: 18
Kudos: 624
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Throw My Picture at the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I finished my uni midterms! Woo! This is the Wilbur POV I was talking about! I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from "Welly Boots" by The Amazing Devil. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is set after Chapter Six and sort of throughout Chapter Seven of the previous work in this series: "Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else". It won't make any sense without having read up to (and including both of) those chapters first. 
> 
> (If any CCs say they don't like this type of work, I will take it down! I’m still a bit new to the fandom so let me know if there’s anything in the fic that the cc’s wouldn’t like. I don’t think there is (there shouldn’t be) but just in case! Thanks!)
> 
> -Cal
> 
> Warnings: lots of mentions of transphobia, and use of Clementine's deadname (due to Wilbur not knowing/Techno not wanting to out her)

**Technoblade**

“Wilbur, I mean this in the _meanest_ way possible,” Techno says before Wilbur can even say _hello_ , “you’re a _fucking_ asshole.”

Wilbur hadn’t exactly been expecting Techno to call back again. Wilbur had just spent quite some time ranting about Tommy to the other man. After Wilbur had hung up, he felt a bit guilty about it, but only a little. Tommy had lied! Had pretended to be someone he wasn’t. Had started internet beef with _himself_. And Wilbur had not only fallen for it, but he’d been _worried_ and _stressed_ about it. He’s allowed to be angry. 

“Yeah, I know I probably shouldn’t have yelled at Tommy but I still stand by what I told-”

“You shouldn’t, Wilbur,” Techno’s voice is hard. “You should not stand by what you said.”

“What? Techno, what do you-”

“Wilbur, I need you to think back on what actually happened,” Techno seems calm, but there’s anger laced in his tone. Wilbur finds it somewhat terrifying. “Think about what Tommy actually said.”

Wilbur has no idea what Techno is talking about. He knows that yelling at Tommy wasn’t the best idea. Saying those nasty things about him seeking attention was totally uncalled for. Wilbur probably could have handled the situation a little more maturely. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Tommy lied. Thinking about what he said will only make Wilbur angrier. 

“What are you on about, Techno?”

“Fuck! Wilbur!” Woah. Wilbur has never experienced Techno this… angry. Not in real life, that’s for sure. “Just _think_ for a second! I- I can’t with you right now.”

“Techno-”

“No! Just know that Tommy is hurting right now and _that_ ! That is on _you_.”

And then he hangs up, leaving Wilbur to stew in his bewilderment. 

He doesn’t sleep much that night. He’s more guilty now about yelling at Tommy and he’s confused about whatever Techno is mad at him for. Eventually, he just gives up on getting a proper night’s sleep, which is why he doesn’t mind when Phil calls him at two in the morning. 

**Phil**

“Hel-”

“Wilbur,” Phil interrupts, voice cold. What is with people just speaking before Wilbur can say hello? “I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen to me closely.”

“Is this about Tommy? Because-”

“ _Don’t_ say that name,” Phil snaps. What the hell? Wilbur doesn’t think he’s ever witnessed Phil so genuinely angry before. 

“Phil, what-”

“I told you to listen,” Phil growls.

“Okay! Alright,” Wilbur sits up in bed. He has no idea what’s going on and he’d like to find out soon, thank you very much.

“Don’t interrupt me, understood?” Wilbur hums to acknowledge Phil’s command. God, Phil really does act like a dad sometimes. Wilbur usually thinks it’s great, but right now it seems like he’s about to be told off. 

“Wilbur, I just got off the phone with someone who saw you as a brother. As _family_ ,” Oh god. Did Wilbur fuck things up so terribly that Tommy no longer sees him as a brother? “Someone who trusted you, who looked up to you. But you threw that all in her face,” her? Are they _not_ talking about Tommy? Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Wilbur is about to ask, but Phil keeps going. “I just spent the entire night on the phone with the person whose heart- no, whose entire _world_ \- just got shattered because you… because you-”

Phil has to stop for a moment to take a deep breath. Frankly, so does Wilbur. 

“Listen, Wilbur, I don’t know how you managed to pretend that you don’t have the views that you have, nor do I know why you would pretend. Honestly, I don’t care,” Phil sighs heavily. He’s not making any sense to Wilbur anymore. “I think you should take some time and reevaluate your opinions. Until then, I believe it would be best if you didn’t contact either of us. I’m sure there are others who will feel the same way, but I’ll let them make their own decisions about you.”

And then Phil hangs up.

Wilbur is left feeling empty. And guilty. And really, really fucking confused. He didn’t think yelling at Tommy _once_ would warrant blocking all contact. 

**Tubbo**

Wilbur finally starts piecing things together once Tubbo calls a few hours later. He isn’t surprised to get a call from Tubbo. He’s been expecting it. 

Wilbur picks up and Tubbo starts talking - yelling, actually - before Wilbur can get a word in. He’s used to it, at this point. He _is_ a bit taken aback by the words that come out of the younger boy’s mouth.

“You absolute motherfucking twat!” Tubbo shouts. “Clementine trusted you! She was so worried about telling you because she cares so much about you and about what you think!” He doesn’t even stop to take a breath. “And then she finally works up the courage to come out to you and it turns out all- all that supportiveness on your streams was _fake_?”

Tubbo’s voice cracks. Is he crying? Wilbur doesn’t have time to process what’s going on as Tubbo continues.

“All those times you said ‘trans rights’ on stream,” Oh no no no no. Fuck. Swirling dread pools in Wilbur’s stomach. He feels like he’s going to be sick. “All those rants you went on about not understanding why some people _aren’t_ supportive. But it was all a lie. All a big, goddamned lie.”

Wilbur can’t breathe. There’s… there’s _no way_ that he misunderstood that badly, right? _Right?_ Because if he did… if he did, then…

“You hurt my friend. H-how could _you_?” Tubbo practically sobs, broken. “Clementine didn’t deserve whatever the hell it was you said to her. She doesn’t deserve to have one of the people she thought she could always trust act like a- like a _bigoted, transphobic, asshole!_ ” 

The ground drops out from beneath Wilbur. He knows, vaguely, that he’s seated in his kitchen in front of the breakfast he had barely been picking at to begin with. Still, he feels so far away. Even with a near empty stomach, he fears he might puke. 

“I never want you to contact me again,” Tubbo no longer sounds like he’s crying. His voice sounds dangerous in a way that Wilbur hadn’t thought possible for the seventeen-year-old. “And don’t message or call Clementine, either. In fact, don’t even _think_ about Clementine, much less about contacting her, or I _will_ come for you.”

The line goes dead. 

**Eret**

“Eret! Eret listen I didn’t know!” Wilbur shouts - panicked - into the phone the second he answers Eret’s call. 

“What the hell, Wilbur?” Eret asks. “You mean to say that you didn’t know you were being transphobic despite actively saying a bunch of transphobic shit?”

“No! I mean I didn’t know that Tom-Em-Clementine? Fuck! I didn’t know she was coming out to me!”  
There’s silence on the other end of the phone, and for a moment Wilbur wonders if Eret has just hung up on him. But then, “Um… what?”

Wilbur is crying. He’s pretty sure he has been since Tubbo’s call, which was, like, thirty minutes ago. “I just, I don’t know how I could have misunderstood so terribly,” Wilbur says, breaths coming short and shallow. “I thought- I thought-”

He explains to Eret what he thought had happened from his own point of view. Thankfully, Eret listens, asking questions to clarify every once in a while. 

Finally, Eret takes a deep breath, “So, you honestly didn’t have any idea what was really going on, then.” 

“I didn’t,” and Wilbur hates himself for it. What Techno told him makes sense now, though. Now that Wilbur has thought back to his and Clementine’s conversation, he remembers that she had said. 

_“Wilbur, I’m Emmy. I’m a girl.”_

She hadn’t been telling him that she was pretending to be Emmy. That she was ‘acting’ or something. She had said it so explicitly. So obviously. 

_“I’m a girl.”_

And Wilbur had missed it. Had been so blinded by his anger to realize what was truly going on. 

“And you support her?” Eret asks. 

“What? Of course I do! Nothing she could do could stop me from caring about her! Certainly not just being herself.”

“Oh thank god,” Eret says, relieved. “You know, you really fucked up, Wilbur.”

“I am aware, thank you,” Wilbur says. “I’m going to apologize to her.”

“You’d better,” Eret grumbles threateningly. “In fact, Clementine probably deserves more than just an apology, Wil.”

“I know.”

**Niki**

Wilbur doesn’t know what to do. Clementine has him blocked, but that isn’t even the biggest hurdle he needs to leap. No, he has to figure out what to _do_. Apologizing over text or Discord message won’t cut it, even if he _wasn’t_ blocked. Calling her might work, but Wilbur isn’t sure he’d be able to express himself the way he wants to that way. 

“Hi, Wil,” Niki greets cheerfully when she answers his call. “How are you?”

“Niki, are you streaming?” Wilbur asks urgently. He’s no longer crying but he’s on the verge of doing it again. 

“No, I’m not. Is everything okay?”

“I fucked things up with Cl- with Tommy,” fuck. He clearly outed Clementine to Techno already, no need to mess up even more. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“What happened?” Niki inquires, sounding worried. 

“We got into a fight,” close enough to the truth, he supposes, “and I yelled at him. A lot. Yelling was wrong to begin with, but what I said-” he pauses for a moment, trying to gather himself into even a slightly composed state. It doesn’t really work. 

“Wil?”

“Right, sorry. What I said to him was bad, but there was a miscommunication that just made it all even worse.”

He isn’t sure how Niki can make his name sound so _sad_ , but when she says “Wilbur…” his heart splinters.

“I’ve left messages and I’ve called but…” Wilbur runs a hand through his hair, which he realizes he’s been doing a lot lately. At this rate, his hairline will be completely fucked before he turns thirty. “First of all, sh- he’s got me blocked, so it doesn’t even matter.”

“It does,” Niki butts in. “Matter, I mean. You’re trying.”

“Yeah, but I’m not _doing_. And it doesn’t seem like enough, anyway. I really fucked things up, Niki. This might be the worst thing I’ve ever done _in my life_.”

“Oh Wilbur,” Niki’s voice trembles and tears form in Wilbur’s eyes. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is, Niki,” Wilbur sucks in a breath. “It _is_.” 

“Then go to him,” Niki says. 

“I- what?”

“He doesn’t live that far away from you, Wil,” Niki explains confidently. “If you think things are as bad as they are, go apologize.”

“You- you really think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know, Wilbur, you tell me. Don’t do it if you think it will make him - or his parents - uncomfortable,” Niki clarifies, “but if it won’t, then go show him exactly how you feel. Own up to whatever it is that you did and say you’re sorry. He’s your brother, Wilbur. Fix things.”

Yeah, he’s going to go fix things. Even if Clementine doesn’t accept his apologies, she needs to know that she’s loved and supported and valid. 

Clementine is Wilbur’s _sister_ , after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to finish the prequel to "Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else" soon! 
> 
> I want to clarify that the reason Techno calls Clem "Tommy" is because he knows that she came out to Wilbur already, but because Wilbur didn't understand that, Techno doesn't really want to out her without her permission (he's a little confused, but he's got the spirit). 
> 
> If you think this is missing any tags, please let me know!
> 
> Oh! Also, if you are looking for the ending/resolution to this fic, it happens in Chapters Eight and Nine of "Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else"
> 
> -Cal


End file.
